THE MIS-ADVENTURES OF PIKACHU, BUNEARY AND THE LEGENDARIES!
by Jman795
Summary: Join Pikachu, Buneary and the legendaries on their most hilarious adventures ever. Starting with: Never tickle Pikachu. WARNING! Anime characters in use (e.g. Pikachu Ash's Pikachu) So read at your own risk! 4 Mis-adventure complete!
1. Never tickle Pikachu!

**Hey guys! Jman here and I'm making another fan fiction today! This one is a Pokémon fan fiction called: THE MIS-ADVENTURES OF PIKACHU, BUNEARY AND THE LENGDARIES!**

**Here are some things that I want to stay before we begin.**

**1. I don't own anything that I have wrote except the plot, Jman and other characters made up by me.**

**2. All stories are on hold until this story is done.**

**3. WARNING: Anime characters in use.**

**4. If you have any ideas for this story, please leave a review for the next: MIS-ADVENTURES OF PIKACHU, BUNEARY AND THE LEGENDAIES.**

**Now, without further ado let's start the first MIS-ADVENTURE!**

In the hall of Origin...

Buneary saw Pikachu sleeping in a corner and decides to give Pikachu another tickle when... (Pikachu wakes up) "BUNEARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pikachu drowsily asked with anger. "Nothing... I just want to tickle you!" Buneary answers with a huge grin on her face. Pikachu quickly used Quick attack to get away from her.

Meanwhile...

Groundon, Zekrom, Victini and Mew were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. "Dang, Victini how do you always win!?" Zekrom losing again and asking Victini in an angry/low voice. "Well it's very simple, I get all the power ups while you and Groundon keep on hitting each other, Mew however gets all of the pokeballs and the smash balls." Victini replied in a happy voice.

They were about to play again when... "HELP! BUNEARY IS TRYING TO TICKLE ME AGAIN!" Pikachu yelled while running away from Buneary. Zekrom went in front of Buneary and said "STOP! Buneary you know what happened last time you tickled him."

Flashback...

Buneary saw Pikachu and quickly ran over there and started to tickle him. (YES! Still in the hall of Origin) "HAHAHAHAHAH STOP IT HAHAHAHAH PLEASE BUNEARY HAHAHAHAHA!" while he was being tickled and laughing his head off he started using thunderbolt and quick attack trying to get her off but no avail and the 1st part of the hall of Origin was destroyed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE... HAHAHAHAHAHA STOP... HAHAHAHAHAHAH BUNEARY... HAHAHAHAHA!" he started to use electro ball but still no avail and in the process destroying 50% of the hall of Origin. "HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S... HAHAHAHAHA IT... HAHAHAHAHAHA TIME FOR... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA VOLT... HAHAHAHAHAHAH TACKLE!" After using 10 Volt tackles Buneary stopped seeing 80% of the hall of Origin destroyed.

Flashback Ended...

"Fine I won't tickle Pikachu." She answered after remembering that day that almost destroyed the hall of Origin. "So... Can we play?" Pikachu asked. Victini and Mew said tiredly "Yeah (YAWN) we are tired anyway." Mew and Victini passed the Wii remotes to Buneary and Pikachu.

3 hours later...

"Ok does pokemon smaller than use always beat us!" Zekrom and Groundon yell. On the screen shows that buneary's character wins. "YAY I WON YAAAAAAAAA whoops." Buneary said accidentally slipping and somehow tickling Pikachu. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Pikachu laughs starting to use his most powerful thunderbolt. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zekrom and Groundon shouting as 90% of the hall of origin got destroyed. "BUNEARY, PIKACHU!" all of the rest of the legendaries shouted.

THE END!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN THAT WAS PRETTY FUNNY FOR THE FIRST MIS-ADVENTURE! WELL ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING THIS FIRST MIS-ADVENTURE, I'M JMAN AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FAV OR ANYTHING REALLY UNLESS IT'S NEGATIVE, IF IT IS, I WILL GET CELEBIE TO KILL YOU! PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**-JMAN OUT!**


	2. The great long hall of Origin Race

**Hey guys, Jman here and I have another chapter for y...**

"**Jman! The court is now in session!"**

"**Mew? Why is there a court?"**

"**Because you're a..."**

"**Mew! Wrong court!"**

**Mew grabs court house and moves it somewhere else.**

**Now that everything is out of the way, let's start the next... MIS-ADVENTURE OF PIKACHU, BUNEARY AND THE LEGENDARIES!**

Outside the hall of origin...

"HELLO Pokémon of the world! I'm Celebi!"

"And I'm Mew and today we are going to determine..."

"Who is the fastest Pokémon in the hall of origin!"

"So Celebi, Who is racing today?"

"Let's see Mew, we've got Pikachu, Buneary, Mewtwo, Suicuno, Phione and Piplup!"

Meanwhile down at the race...

"Piplup!? Why are you racing?" Pikachu asked Piplup with a confused face. "I have no idea, I was just walking by and next minute I'm racing." Piplup answered with a grin on her face (In this mis-adventure I think Piplup is a girl, Correct me if I'm wrong) "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET... GO!" The referee shouted and all of the Pokémon except Buneary ran, while Buneary bounced of coarse.

"IT'S GETTING CLOSE BETWEEN EACH OTHER IN THE RACE."

"HEY, CELEBI THEY MADE IT TO THE FIRST TRAP, THE PARKOUR ZONE!"

Back to the racers...

The jumps on the first trap were hard for them except Buneary? Who has just finished the Parkour zone? Then Piplup fell into the mud bellow the trap. "MUD! Are you serious! I just washed my fur 10 minutes ago!" (Hey I think its fur!) Piplup yelled running through the mud, until she got hit with a sludge bomb. After she got out, she cleaned herself off and continued to run.

In front of the pack was Buneary hopping, and then out of nowhere Piplup appeared and jumped in front of Buneary. "PIPLUP, how did you get in front!?"Buneary yelled behind Piplup. "I just took a... (BANG!)" Piplup got interrupted by knocking into a platform allowing everyone to get in front of her.

"OUCH! THAT MUST HAVE HURT HER!"

"OKAY, LET'S CHECK THE LEADER BOARD!"

1st Buneary

2nd Pikachu

3rd Phione

4th Mewtwo

5th Suicuno

6th Piplup

Meanwhile...

"They are coming towards your trap, you know what to do!" Mew said over the walkie talkie. I grabbed my hammer and said "We're ready for them, how long till they get to us." I asked. "In 3, 2, 1..." Mew said.

Back to the racers...

Suicuno and Mewtwo were running right next to each other hitting each other to make one lose control, then we both tripped over a rock both yelling "Curse you rock!" then the rock said "Look where you're going next time then" after the rock said that both of them with eyes open to the max with shock walked away from the rock.

Phione was chasing Buneary, trying to throw her to the back of the pack but then Phione ran into a King Dedede, getting knocked into the sky turning into a trophy the same happening to everyone except Pikachu and Piplup, running around the other king dededes (Yes there were 6 of them) taking the lead.

"WOW! KING DEDEDE X 6?! NO WAY!"

"ACTUALY CELEBI, I ASKED THEM TO COME HERE FOR THE 3RD TRAP REMEBER?"

"OH YEAH, ANYWAY LEADER BOARD!"

1ST PIKACHU

2ND PIPLUP

3RD MEWTWO, BUNEARY, SUICUNO AND PHIONE

Back at the racers...

They have just passed the 3/6 traps and everyone is back on their feet. Buneary jumped on the others heads, Mewtwo threw shadow balls at the others, Suicuno froze shadow balls going towards him, Phione threw Buneary towards the back, Piplup was using bubble on the others and Pikachu used Quick attack to get in front of the pack.

The 4th trap appeared and a Zorua was making an illusion to confuse them but all of them except Piplup passed it, Piplup fell in some more mud. "What's with all the MUD!?" Piplup yelled while washing herself off.

"WOW! THE COMPETION IS TOUGH AND THEY ARE EVEN USING ATTACKS TO TRY AND WIN, IS THERE A RULE ABOUT THAT?"

"NO THERE IS NOT, CELEBI, SO THEY CAN USE ANY MOVE THEY WANT EXCEPT TELEPORT!"

LEADER BOARD:

1ST PIKACHU, BUNEARY AND SUICUNO

2ND PHIONE

3RD MEWTWO

4TH PIPLUP

Back to the racers...

The Pokémon are being more tactical with freezing, burning, paralizing and poisoning. Pikachu is getting hit so much that everyone but Pikachu and Buneary are paralysed, but Mewtwo keeps using shadow ball hitting them, Suicuno is freezing them and Phione keeps switching Pokémon between each other.

Everyone is in a standstill and the 5th trap is only 2 metres in front of them. Then King DEDEDE appears, hitting them into the sky, turning them into trophies then mysteriously they turned back to normal. Then everyone gets to the 5th trap called the Confusion maze.

30 minutes later...

Everyone is still walking around until Pikachu pulls a switch after he made it out, then mud fell on everyone except him.

"FINALLY AFTER 30 MINS PIKACHU GETS OUTSIDE, PULLS THE SWITCH COVERING EVERYONE EXCEPT HIM IN MUD!"

"WHY DO WE KEEP YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW MEW, BUT I LIKE IT!"

1st Pikachu

2nd Buneary and Piplup (with mud on)

3rd Suicuno and Mewtwo (again with mud on)

4th Phione (With mud)

Back to the Racers...

Pikachu was way in front of the pack while the others were washing the mud off of them and continued with them shooting ice beams, water guns, shadow balls and bubble at Pikachu. Everyone was shooting at Pikachu to slow him down, except Buneary until they got to the 6th and final trap, the dark zone, with every zone combined with darkness.

"Everything is so dark!" Pikachu cried with an annoyed voice. "OUCH! What did I bump into?" Buneary yelled with a hurt voice. "I fell into some SLIME I think!" Piplup shouted with a girlish voice. "Why am I so confused" Mewtwo and Phione asked with an astonished voice. "Because you're an idiot Mewtwo and Phione is paranoid!" Suicuno answered with a joketive voice. "NO I'M NOT!" Mewtwo and Phione shouted. "Hey, I feel a button!" Phione shouted. Then everyone except Phione (Obviously!) answered with: "Yeah, because you're paranoid!" everyone then laughed and Phione got angry so she pushed the button and everyone teleported outside and a thunder bolt fell right in front of them.

Celebi and Mew come down and say: "THIS IS THE HOME LEG!"

"A 50M RUN TO THE FINISH LINE!"

"SO GO, GO, GO!"

Then in a second after that was said they leapt off towards the finish line. "AND THE WINNER IS..."

After Pikachu past the finish line, Pikachu, Buneary, Mewtwo, Phione, Suicuno, Mew and Celebi woke up and yelled "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS, ALL OF THAT WAS JUST A STUPID DREAM!?"

Then king dedede appeared and said "WELL I WASN'T A DREAM!" Everyone then was about to answer until Chuck Norris appeared and yelled "I'M THE GREAT CHUCK NORRIS!" Then everyone shouted "What makes you so great!?"

THE END

**WOW THAT WAS AN ODD STORY WITH WEIRD THINGS HAPPENING! ANYWAY THAT WAS THE 2****ND**** MIS-ADVENTURE! SEE YA LATER! -Jman795**


	3. Halloween frights!

**Hey guys, Jman...**

**Pikachu! Stop using thunder bolt!**

**Mario: I'm a not Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: PIKA, PIKA!**

**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOUR INTERUPTING MY INTRO!**

**Mario: Ok!**

**Anyway, without further a...*PAUSE!***

**Peashooter: Before Jman continues, He does not own anything except his characters, the plot and all the other stuff he has made!**

***PLAY!* ... ado!**

**LET'S START THAT NEXT MIS-ADVENTURE!**

**P.S. Idea made by 1****st**** reviewer: Bluewolfbat**

**It was Halloween night outside the hall of Origin, Pikachu, Buneary, Celebi, Mew, Entei and Mewtwo were trick or treating for some laughs. The sky was pitch black with only some white dots in the sky to be seen, they were in the 'supposed to be haunted woods' where there was no evidence of any leaves. Then a creepy, abandoned house came into view and that's when Pikachu and Buneary got the idea.**

"FINALLY! Another house, after about 550 steps!" Entei shouted with a tired mood. "Hey, Buneary, what if we go inside for a little break." Pikachu whispered to Buneary as quiet as he could. "That sounds like a good idea to me!" Buneary answered while whispering as well.

10 mins later of talking, reasoning and whining...

"Fine! Let's do it." Mewtwo finally stated to them all with an angry tone. They knocked on the door and there was no answer. They then pushed the door open to see the place was deserted with all the lights off.

"Don't worry, I can turn the lights on with my..." Entei was saying until Mewtwo turned them on with a switch. Entei sweat drops while everyone else laughed. Pikachu and Buneary slept in the right bedroom, but Pikachu thought to himself. "That's the wrong decision to make!" Anyway Mew and Celebi slept in the left bedroom and Mewtwo and Entei slept in the North-west bedroom.

Pikachu and Buneary's POV:

"Pikachu are you sure you don't want to sleep with me in my bed?" Buneary asked with a confused tone. Pikachu only nodded his head. There was about 15 mins of silence until "Ok, goodnight Pikachu." Buneary said with a drowsy voice.

Mew and Celebi's POV:

"Wow, we got two beds!" Mew shouted quietly with happiness. "One for me and one for..." Mew was saying until Celebi destroyed the other bed. "How did you destroy it that fast?" Mew asked in astonishment. Celebi didn't answer for 5 mins, then "Never mind that! I guess we'll sleep together." Celebi answered. Mew was a bit scared about that.

Mewtwo and Entei's POV:

"Why did you get the bed Mewtwo!?" Entei angrily asked Mewtwo. "Because you would burn it up and you're paranoid." Mewtwo answered with a smirked look on his face. "Ok 1. That seems reasonable and 2. IM NOT PARANOID, MANAPHY IS!" Entei replied with anger in his eyes.

Normal POV:

Pikachu and Buneary heard a bang and woke up to find them both on the ground with bed sheets on them. "HELP! WE CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" they both yelled trying to walk without banging into anything. They both walked out the door, down the stairs, into Mew and Celebi's room.

"AHHHHH! GHOSTS!" they both screamed whilst trying to get away. "WE HAVE TO TELL MEWTWO AND ENTEI!" Mew yelled to Celebi. They barged into Mewtwo and Entei's room shouting. "Mewtwo... Entei... Ghost... run..." Entei interrupted them saying. "Guys slow down, tell us what happened." They were about to tell them when Buneary and Pikachu (With the sheets on of course) came in and then they all (Except Pikachu and Buneary) shouted "GHOSTS!" They then ran away.

"Hello? Guys? Anyone there?" Pikachu and Buneary asked in confusion. Entei ran upstairs with Mew, Mewtwo ran into the hall and Celebi ran into the kitchen.

STOP! STOP! STOP THE MOVIE!" Sky yelled. Jman looked at Sky and asked. "Sky, what's the problem?" Sky turned to Jman. "I want to sing a song!" Sky replied. Jman looked at him in confusion and yelled "CONTINUE THE MOVIE AND SKY, NO SONG!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. (Not Pikachu or Buneary though) Pikachu and Buneary were really confused now. They bumped into walls, doors and furniture while trying to find their friends.

"Guys? Hello? Buneary, let's take off the sheets please." Pikachu was searching around the room, clueless. "I would but I can't see the end of my sheet!" Buneary replied. Pikachu searched around and found nothing. "Me too... AHHHHHHHHH!" Pikachu was saying until fire hit him, burning the sheets apart.

"WHAT THE HECK ENTEI! WE WERE JUST WALKING AROUND AND YOU SHOOT FIRE AT US!" Pikachu yelled while looking for the switch. "Who's Entei?" Mario said as he jumped into a pipe. "What just happened?" Pikachu asked. Buneary just shrugged.

"PIKACHU! BUNEARY! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Mewtwo yelled as he grabbed both of the confused pokemon and ran with the other group. "I'm the great..." Chuck Norris appeared and was saying until. "NO TIME FOR THAT STUFF NOW CHUCK NORRIS! WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT YOU ANYWAY?!" Entei yelled as he ran past him with the others.

They ran and ran until they got back to the hall of Origin. "Why did we run away from the house?" Pikachu asked. Mew was sweating. "Because, there were two ghosts with sheets on!" Mew yelled. Buneary and Pikachu looked at each other and fell on the ground laughing.

"Why is that so funny to you two!?" Celebi hissed at them. "Because... that was... us... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pikachu answered in between laughs. Everyone except Pikachu and Buneary were glaring at the laughing pokemon.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR SCARING US THAT BAD!" The pokemon yelled at them. Pikachu and Buneary stopped laughing and ran for their lives.

**And that's the end of Halloween frights! Please review to maybe get your idea made into a humorous instalment! (Like Bluewolfbat's idea)**

**- Jman795**


	4. Sugar Madness!

**Hey guys! Jman here with another MIS-ADVENTURE! Get ready for a sugar fest!**

**Mew: SUGAR!**

**NO MEW! THAT'S NOT FOR NOW!**

***Mew eats 20gs of sugar and becomes hyper***

**Dialga: RUNNNNNNN!**

**Mew: Jmandoesnotownanythingexcepthisown! *Said in 1 second***

Pikachu's POV:

"Hey Mew!" I greeted Mew as I walked passed him. "What's that?" Mew asked me, seeing some sugar flavoured cookies. "They're Sugar cookies! Want one?" I replied as I pass one to Mew.

"Ok! I'll have one!" Mew answered as he bit into it. "PIKACHU! YOU JUST GAVE MEW SOME SUGAR!" Mewtwo yelled at me. Everyone heard this. Suddenly, Mew started to turn yellow.

"HIT THE DECK! MEW'S BECOMING HYPER!" Dialga screamed. Mew then was fully yellow and started zooming back and forth. He then knocked into me and everything went black.

Buneary's POV:

"PIKACHU! IS HE ALRIGHT!" I screamed as I saw Pikachu fly across the room from getting hit by Mew. "He'll be ok! Everyone should know that you shouldn't give Mew sugar!" Arceus informed me.

I looked over at the other Legendaries. The ones still conscientious are: Mewtwo, Dialga, Palkia, Girantina, Arceus, Victini, Celebi, The legendary birds and Regigigas.

"How long until Mew stops?" I asked them. Arceus sighed. "He only ate one sugar cookie so it should be about 10 more seconds." Arceus replied. 10 seconds later Mew turned back to normal and Pikachu woke up.

"Pikachu, can I have a word with you in private?" Arceus asked Pikachu. "Ok..." Pikachu replied as Pikachu and Arceus walked into another room.

Pikachu's POV:

"What's the problem?" I asked him dumbly. He sighed. "Nothing, just that you gave Mew sugar... AND THAT MADE HIM HYPER AND DESTROYED 87% OF THE HALL OF ORIGIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DESTRUCTION YOU HAVE CAUSED!?" He started shouting at me.

"EVERY SINGLE POKEMON SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER GIVE MEW SUGAR IN ANY FORM! AND YOU GAVE MEW A SUGAR COOKIE! I SHOULD JUST KICK YOU OUT OF THE HALL OF ORIGIN, BUT INSTEAD, YOU'LL BE CLEANING THE WHOLE OF THE HALL OF ORIGIN!" He finished shouting.** (I dare you to tell me who he sounds like right now)**

"Yes Arceus!" I replied to his shouts. We exited the room to find everyone listening to the conversation. "Since you were listening to all of that... YOU WILL ALL HELP HIM!" Arceus yelled at them.

***30 minutes of cleaning later***

Buneary's POV:

"What's that under your bed, Mew?" I asked him as I saw something white under his bed. "My magic sugar! It has no taste and doesn't make me go hyper from eating it!" Mew replied. I picked some of it up and started eating it.

"Although, it did cause me to have these sugar obsessions and hyper effects." Mew continued. I then realised my mistake. "SUGAR!" I shouted as I ran out of the room. "Oh no!" I heard Mew scream.

Arceus' POV:

"SUGAR!" I heard someone scream happily. '_Mew's after the sugar again!' _I thought to myself. I ran outside to the Kitchen, only to see Buneary bounce towards the Sugar cookies fast.

"ARCEUS!" I heard Mew scream as he ran into the room. "Buneary ate my magic sugar!" Mew told me. "Oh No!" I shouted as everyone entered the room. Buneary was 20cms away from the cookies. "BUNEARY ATE SOME OF MEW'S MAGIC SUGAR! HIT THE DECK!" I shouted to everyone.

Pikachu was confused again and was first to get knocked out. "Why did Pikachu have to make those cookies?" I asked myself. I then saw Mew take a bite of a cookie. "Not 2 Hyper pokemon!" I yelled with evidence of anger.

***After 20 mins of destruction***

Buneary's POV:

"When will the magic sugar's effects weir off?" I asked Mew as we cleaned the Hall of Origin. "You only had a little so about... the rest of the day." Mew answered. 'Why did I eat the sugar anyway?' I thought to myself.

"Jerome! I told you not to craft all of the sugar cane into sugar!" Someone yelled at a Bacca. "Hey! I wanted to make some potions Sky!" Jerome yelled at Sky. "SUGAR!" Mew and I shouted.

"Jerome! They want the sugar! Give it to them!" Sky yelled. "Fine, but you owe me lots sugar!" Jerome yelled as he gave us the sugar. "ARCEUS! TWO BLOCKY PEOPLE ARE GIVING BUNEARY AND MEW SUGAR!" Pikachu screamed. Everyone came into the room.

"HIT THE DECK! THEY GAVE THEM SUGAR!" Arceus yelled as I ate my half of the sugar. I blacked out.

Pikachu's POV:

"What's so wrong with giving them...? AHHHHHHHHH! JEROME! I'M STARTLED!" The 1st blocky man yelled to someone named Jerome as he flew through the air becoming unconscious.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T HELP YOU RIGHT NOW SKY!" Jerome shouted to Sky as he became unconscious. "YAY! I'M NOT THE 1ST ONE TO BECOME UNCONSCIOUS! AHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I got hit by Mew.

Arceus' POV:

"Why is there so much sugar related stuff happening!?" I shouted as I dogged Mew. I saw Mewtwo get knocked out. "I don't know! It's probably a coincident!" I heard Pikachu answer. "How did you recover so quickly from getting hit by Mew?" I asked him.

"I'm use to it I guess!" Pikachu replied as he dogged Buneary. "How long until they stop?" I asked him. "In about 2 hours!" I replied while dogging Mew.

***2 hours of destruction later***

"Finally they stopped!" I yelled as they stopped. I saw Sky and Jerome walk away. "YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU WILL HELP CLEAN THE PLACE! THEN YOU CAN GO BACK HOME!" I yelled at them.

*** 12 hours of cleaning and playing later***

"We got rid of all of Mew's magic sugar! Now no one can become hyper again. Except Mew, he's eaten too much sugar for us to stop his hyper mode." Pikachu told me as I saw Mew sob.

"Do a barrel roll!" The game Buneary was playing said. "You're playing Lylat wars?" Pikachu asked her. She turned to face me. "It's pretty fun! Do you want to play after me?" She replied. I just shook my head up and down.

***10 mins later of playing***

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET PIKACHU PLAY LYLAT WARS! HE PRETENDS THAT WE'RE ENEMIES AND ATTACKS US!" I shouted at Buneary as I dogged Pikachu's thunderbolt.

**I went all out on this one! That was Sugar Madness everyone!**

**Sky: Why did I appear in it?**

**FOR THE LOLS SKY! FOR THE LOLS!**

**Pikachu: ANDROSS!**

**WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!**

**- Jman795**


	5. Sleepover Madness!

**Hey guys! Jman here with another instalment for the Mis-Adventures!**

**Jman: Hey guys!**

**Jman: Hey guys!**

**Jman: Hey guys!**

**O.O WHY ARE THERE 3 MORE OF ME!?**

**Tails: What are you talking about?**

**Shadow:?**

**Sonic: I think you might be seeing things!**

**O.O I better go morph into something...**

**2 hours later...**

**DIS IS SO FUN BEING A WITHER!**

**Sky: Jason! I'm startled!**

**Pikachu: Jman owns nothing but his own stuff! RUN!**

Pikachu's POV:

"What's next?" I asked Arceus as we all stopped laughing at the video on YouTube. "Next, I have a scary movie to watch, but I'm not sure you, Buneary, Mew or Celebi can handle it." Arceus told me. That got me a bit angry when he said that.

30 minutes later...

"I can't believe we can't watch the movie!" Mew yelled angrily as we walked into another room. "Let's just think of something else to do then." I told them as I got a pillow. After some brainstorming, we came up with building a fort made of pillows, bed sheets and blankets.

Mew's POV:

"Hey guys! I brought something with me just in case we get bored!" I told them as I held up my bag of 2KG's of sugar. "NOT SUGAR!" They yelled as Pikachu grabbed the bag and threw it out the window. "Awe... I should have eaten it when I had the chance!" I yelled as we all stared at Celebi's knife collection.

"You have a knife collection?" Pikachu asked Celebi as she picked up one. "Yeah, want me to show you how sharp they are?" She asked us as we ran into a corner. "NO THANKS!" We all yelled as she put her knife away.

Buneary's POV:  
"I'm bored!" Pikachu yelled as he sat down and fell asleep. "I know what you're thinking Buneary and we're not allowing it!" Mew told me as he got a bone out of nowhere. "I'll let you have some sugar!" I convinced him. Instantly, he put the bone away and pretended to be asleep.

I bounced over to Pikachu and just when I was about to tickle him, I heard a spooky noise coming from the hall.

Pikachu's POV:

I woke up to the sound of a noise coming from the hall. "What was that?" I yelled as I saw Mew eat something white. "I don't know, but I feel a sugar rush coming!" He yelled as he started to glow.

20 minutes of explosions, destruction and KO's later...

Sky's POV:

"Jerome! Why did you let the chicken out into the pokemon dimension?" I asked him as he ate a cooked chicken. "I don't know but... AHHHHHH!" He was saying until a very bright thing knocked us both out.

Pikachu's POV:

"Ahhh... What happened?" I asked Buneary as I looked at Mew, who was asleep. "Mew's sugar rush happened, thanks to Buneary!" Celebi yelled as Buneary ducked a knife that got thrown.

I was about to yell when I heard a sound come from outside the room. Buneary and Celebi went behind me. "You go out!" Celebi demanded as she pushed me towards the door.

I opened it to see... a blocky chicken!? "Guy's, it's just a blocky Chicken." I yelled at them as I went towards the Chicken which instantly jumped on me and started attacking me.

Buneary's POV:

I heard Pikachu screaming. I was about to look outside when Pikachu rushed in with the Chicken attacking him. "GET THIS CHICKEN OFF MY FACE!" Pikachu yelled as he used thunderbolt which killed the Chicken. "Wow, that was easy!"

Then all of a sudden, the room went dark and I couldn't see.

Mewtwo's POV:

"FINE! I'LL GET MORE POPCORN!" I yelled as I walked outside to the kitchen. "Now where did I put the... OH NO! 2Kg of sugar is missing! Mew must have swiped it!" I told myself as I got the popcorn bag out.

I then saw two blocky figures lay on the ground unconscious. "They must have got KO'ed by Mew when he ate the sugar!" I thought out loud as the one with glasses woke up.

"What were we doing again?" he asked himself as he grabbed the furry one. "Doesn't matter I guess. I'll just go through this portal then." He told himself as he went through the portal.

"Ok... Oh! The popcorn's ready!" I told myself as I got the popcorn. "AHHHHHHH!" I heard the other legendaries yell. 'Must have been scared of the movie.' I thought as I walked in to see 4 ghosts there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled with the others as we ran out of the room.

Meanwhile...

Random hobo's POV:

"Man, I wish I had something to eat!" I told myself. Then a bag 2kg of sugar fell on my lap. "MY LUCKY DAY!" I yelled as I opened it.

Back to the story... Wow! A random hobo... ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?...

**Switching to all POV Mode:**

Legendaries: AHHHH!

Pikachu: Hello? Anyone there?

Legendaries: AHHHHHHHH!

Buneary: Can someone turn on the lights already!?

Legendaries: AHHHHHHHH!

Mew: I SENSE A RANDOM HOBO IS EATING MY SUGAR!

Legendaries: AHHHH... Wait, what?

Celebi: HEY! I FOUND MY KNIFE COLLECTION!

Legendaries: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pikachu: CELEBI... AHHHHHHH!

***Pikachu, Buneary, Celebi and Mew fell down the stairs while the sheets fell off***

**Single POV Mode Activate!**

Pikachu's POV:

"Finally, I can see where we are!" I heard Buneary yell as we got up. "My sugar has been eaten by the hobo!" Mew yelled. We all laughed at her then I replied. "He was doing all of us a huge favour Mew!"

"Wait, so you guys were the ghosts!?" Arceus angrily asked us. "Ghosts? What ghosts?" I asked him as I saw Keldeo shiver. "If those four are the ghosts, then who are those 2?" He asked us as we saw two ghosts stand next to each other. We all fainted then.

Sky's POV:

"JEROME! I knew we should have worn butter armour, but no, we had to wear bed sheets! Look at what happened!" I yelled at Jerome as I saw lots of fainted pokemon. "I wanted to win the Hunger games!" He replied.

We then laughed our heads off and then a hobo came out of nowhere and asked. "Do you have a piece of bread?" We then threw him out the window and watched TV.

**I KNOW! COMPLETLY RANDOM! Anyway, that was the 5****th**** instalment of this story!**

**Hobo: Can I sleep with you tonight?**

***I throw him out the window***

**Tails: Seriously?**

**Ya! Want a chilly dog?**

**Tails: Ok!**

**- Jman795**


End file.
